To be alive
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Un texte retrouvé dans mon ordinateur, dans la lignée des bizarreries de 2199, sur un éventuel avenir d'Ito Shinya et de Kodai Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

La voix de Mamoru commence à se faire entendre lors du voyage de retour. Faiblement, tout d'abord. Au départ, Ito se dit qu'il doit être devenu fou, à force de vivre seul dans cette cellule; puis la conscience étrangère en lui s'étoffe et prend de la place. Ito a presque l'impression qu'elle prend une place _physique_ tandis qu'elle observe l'espace clos et demande où ils sont.

_Sur le Yamato, _répond Ito.

_Sur le Yamato? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je me l'imaginais. _Ito entend presque la moquerie dans sa voix.

_Dans le brig,_ poursuit-il, honnêtement.

_Qu'as-tu fait? _Elle est curieuse, cette fois, mais Ito ne répond pas. L'instant d'après, il _sent_ la conscience fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Et c'est désagréable, purement désagréable. Ito la repousse comme il peut, c'est à dire pas grand-chose, mais la conscience s'écarte. Ito ressent qu'il est désolé avant même qu'il ne le dise.

_Ça va,_ balance-t-il donc, brusquement.

_Je comprends que tu sois amer, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi._ Ito a l'impression de pouvoir le voir, à présent, à condition qu'il ferme les yeux. C'est un homme. Un bel homme, constate même Ito. Plutôt grand, les épaules larges, juste assez musclé. Les cheveux longs et la barbe mal rasée, mais cela peut s'arranger. Typé asiatique. Un uniforme de capitaine de la marine japonaise. Et les yeux étonnement tristes et doux. _Comment t'appelles-tu?_

_Tu ne le sais pas?_

Il sourit. _Je préfère, et de toute évidence toi aussi, que nous nous présentions de façon plus... normale. _

Silence.

_Mon nom est Kodai Mamoru. Et le tien?_

_Ito Shinya,_ révèle-t-il avec une curieuse difficulté. Kodai lui sourit alors. Il a l'air nostalgique. _D'où viens-tu, Kodai?_

_Tu peux m'appeler Mamoru, _réplique ce dernier, sans répondre à la question. _Et si tu le veux bien, je t'appellerai par ton prénom. Après tout, nous sommes pris ensembles pour longtemps… Aussi bien s'entendre maintenant. _

Ito fronce les sourcils, incertain. Mamoru ne fait alors que soupirer, souriant plus fort, mais il ne dira rien. Au fil des jours, cependant, Ito en vient à l'apprécier. Mamoru est un compagnon agréable, certes un peu bizarre, mais agréable à vivre.

_Qu'as-tu fait? _lui demande un jour Mamoru.

_Je pense que tu le sauras bien assez tôt,_ répond Ito.

Quelque part dans sa tête, Mamoru hoche la tête en silence. Il peut accepter cette réponse.

…

On vient le chercher au -Ito a calculé - 22 décembre. Chose étrange, Sanada est venu en personne. En lui, Ito peut ressentir une surprise qu'il sait désormais être celle de Mamoru, qu'il ignore.

-Pourquoi toi? lui lance Ito, sarcastique. Te manquais-je à ce point?

Sanada réagit à peine.

-Le commandant Okita est mort hier soir de sa maladie.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on me libère?

Pas qu'Ito aillait compatir. Le visage de Sanada a beau être fermé, Ito aperçoit une vague lueur de déception dans son regard.

-Non. Parce que dans quelques heures, nous allons atterrir sur Terre avec le Cosmo Reverse System.

Ito laisse passer une poignée de secondes, perturbé par les sentiments de Mamoru autant que par les siens.

-C'est donc ça? Tu as gagné, j'ai échoué, tu viens te vanter?

La tristesse, à nouveau.

-Tu n'as jamais dit pourquoi, murmure Sanada.

-Peut-être que je voulais éviter que tu le saches.

Sanada se penche vers lui. Le baiser témoigne d'une passion qu'Ito croit être le seul à connaître. Il lui retourne, peut-être parce que leurs étreintes lui manquent. Cette fois, Mamoru manifeste ouvertement sa surprise. _Vous étiez _amants_, Sanada et toi? _

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, chuchote Sanada avant de le laisser là.

_Oui, nous l'étions_, chuchote Ito une fois seul- enfin, une fois Sanada parti.

_Il avait l'air fâché. Que s'est-il passé?_

_Je ne répondrai pas à ça, je te l'ai déjà dit._

_Entre lui et toi_, se justifie Mamoru. _Comment êtes-vous arrivés à... ensembles?_

Ito en rirait. _À coucher avec lui, tu veux dire?_

_Oui,_ répond honnêtement Mamoru.

Ito laisse échapper un soupir un brin amusé. _Tu peux me dire que je suis masochiste ou carrément stupide, mais j'aime les défis… Je l'ai trouvé beau dès le départ. Je ne pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi, mais toutes ses petites bizarreries qui pouvaient semblaient repoussantes le rendaient encore plus séduisant à sa façon. Il était mon supérieur et je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais… je peux le dire franchement, je suppose. Putain, je le désirais. Je lui ai fait des avances jusqu'à lui proposer de venir le rejoindre dans son lit. À voir sa réaction, à ce moment-là, j'ai cru avoir été trop loin… Mais peu après, une nuit il est entré dans ma cabine et s'est couché avec moi. Sur le moment j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que nous recommencions, quelques jours après. _

Mamoru l'a écouté sans l'interrompre, malgré son envie qu'Ito a parfois deviné. Lorsqu'il sent que c'est fini, il demande simplement :_Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré?_

_Jusqu'à ce que je fasse la pire connerie de ma vie, _répond Ito, regardant le mur à côté de lui.

Ito reste un long moment assis tandis que Mamoru observe sans mot dire. Sanada ne lui a rien laissé, aucune indication, que doit-il faire les prochaines heures? Il envisage même de refermer la porte, finit par se ressaisir. Sortir enfin, après presque sept mois passés en cellule, est… Terrifiant. Un de ses anciens hommes l'attend. Par un effort surhumain, Ito parvient à sourire.

Il est là pour l'accompagner- le surveiller partout. Il l'emmène à un hublot d'où l'on voit la Terre, et entreprend sur un ton condescendant de lui résumer les derniers mois. Ito a un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il apprend que Yurisha est rentrée chez elle. C'était la seule chose qui aurait pu réduire ses fautes. Rien d'autre... Et la douleur s'accentue dans sa poitrine. Il entend distraitement Mamoru murmurer des paroles de consolation, mais il se force à les ignorer. Comme il aimerait être seul, en ce moment.

Juste avant d'atterrir, il est reconduit dans une salle de briefing. Contrairement à son habitude, il garde les yeux baissés. Il ne veut confronter ni Niimi ni Sanada. On débat de son sort, et grande est sa surprise lorsqu'il entend une voix familière. Il lève la tête.

-Yurisha?

Elle est là. Tellement belle.

-Yurisha, répète-t-il. Je croyais que tu…

Et puis il aperçoit la colère dans ses yeux. Niimi le coupe sèchement, lui expliquant la différence entre Mori et Yurisha, et à chaque mot Ito a l'impression que son bref espoir lui arrache un bout de cœur. Il écoute distraitement tout en l'observant de biais, notant de subtiles différences. Sanada lui annonce finalement qu'il aura droit au salaire pour les cinq mois passés en tant que gardien de sécurité, mais que son nom ne sera mentionné nulle part. Il évitera la prison mais ne sera jamais de ceux qui ont sauvé la Terre. Ito se demande vaguement si c'est le cas de Niimi aussi avant de repousser cette pensée. Non, évidemment.

Il vérifie dès que possible son compte. On lui a bien versé de l'argent. Ito calcule rapidement, il doit y avoir pour un an, peut-être deux s'il fait attention.

Peu après, on le pousse à une retraite prématurée: s'il a évité la prison, des rumeurs courent sur son compte. Il abdique. Il trouvera bien un poste au civil, quitte à changer complètement de domaine. La Terre revient à la normale, les villes souterraines se vident. Il trouve un appartement pour peu et arrive à décrocher un emploi de vigile dans une grande surface. Un truc qu'il déteste, mais il en a besoin.

_J'aimerais que tu m'expliques_, exprime Mamoru, à la fin de la première journée, lorsqu'Ito rentre. _Ce qu'il s'est passé._

Ito laisse échapper un soupir. Ils savent tous les deux que Mamoru pourrait très bien aller chercher la réponse directement dans ses souvenirs, et pourtant ce dernier a toujours fait preuve de patience. _Que veux-tu savoir en premier?_

_Comment as-tu connu Kaoru?_

_Kaoru… Ah oui, Niimi._

_Oui._

Ito raconte brièvement ce qu'était le plan Yamato avant de lui expliquer le plan Izumo, ce qu'il a cru longtemps être la bonne chose à faire. _Niimi travaillait tout comme moi sur le projet Izumo._ Mamoru le regarde d'un drôle d'air, mais ne le contredit pas.

_Et c'est pour ça que tu étais en cellule? _

_Oui._

_Alors, pourquoi Kaoru n'y était-elle pas?_

_Elle a été libérée parce qu'on avait besoin d'elle. Ce n'était pas mon cas. _

Mamoru baisse les yeux. _Et Yurisha?_ demande-t-il plutôt. _Je sais qu'il s'agit de la sœur de Starsha… Comment es-tu arrivé à la connaitre aussi bien, si tu refusais l'aide d'Iscandar? D'autant plus que… tu semblais plus qu'heureux de la voir._

_Je suis un abruti. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. _

_Peut-être bien,_ rit Mamoru. _Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. _

_Je me suis échappé,_ raconte difficilement Ito. _Avec un autre homme, Sujeki Yabu. Comme le brig- le premier- a été détruit, l'équipage nous a cru morts. Peu après, le Yamato a voulu se réapprovisionner sur une planète environnante, qui s'est avéré être une planète carcérale. Yabu et moi nous y sommes retrouvés par hasard avec Yurisha et Kodai Susumu…_ Ito s'interrompt alors, stupéfait, fixant Mamoru. Son ami lui adresse un signe de tête, le visage neutre.

_Continue._

_Après… Je…_ tente Ito, cherchant à rassembler ses pensées. _Après, une émeute a éclatée, _fait-il plus clairement, se remémorant pour lui montrer._ Nous avons été séparés, et je me suis retrouvé avec Yurisha._ Il s'arrête à nouveau. _Elle a failli être tuée et je l'ai protégée,_ dit-il simplement en frottant à travers ses vêtements la cicatrice qu'il a à l'épaule, un peu au dessus du cœur, et qui lui a couté la mobilité d'une partie de son bras et de sa main.

_Je vois_, poursuit Mamoru.

_Yabu et moi devions rester sur Leptapoda,_ enchaine Ito. _C'était ce que Yurisha nous avait conseillés. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comprendrait si je ne voulais pas rentrer sur Terre et que je passerais sans mal pour un saltzi. Que je pourrais refaire ma vie loin de la Terre et de Gamilas. Mais à peine trois jours après, des hommes du Yamato m'ont aperçu. Et voilà donc où j'en suis._

_Regrettes-tu?_ l'interroge Mamoru.

_Je ne sais pas._ Il repense au Yamato. À Sanada, qui ne lui pardonnera sans doute jamais- mais Ito s'y attendait. Peu importe quelle aurait été la tournure des événements, Sanada et lui n'avaient pas d'avenir. Et il n'en aurait pas davantage eu avec Yurisha, même s'il était resté. _Je suppose_, murmure-t-il,_ que je le méritais._


	2. Chapter 2

_Je publie une suite parce que je trouve dommage que ce texte reste à jamais dans mon ordinateur… mais je trouve ce deuxième chapitre encore plus bizarre que le précédent en ce qui concerne Mamoru. _

Il revoit Sanada, bien sûr. Il aimerait se faire croire que c'est un hasard mais il sait que ce n'est pas le cas tant il a passé des heures à éplucher les médias et les réseaux sociaux dans un vain espoir. Le jour venu, il se mêle à son public habituel, vêtu comme eux, même s'il se sent ridicule. Déguisé. Arrivé sur place, il reste au fond. Le but de la conférence à laquelle son ex-amant participe est à la fois d'expliquer et de vulgariser la théorie des sauts warp, et pour ça Niimi est avec lui. Il a beau les connaître, savoir que Niimi est beaucoup plus sociable que Sanada qui peut partir loin dans sa tête- bizarrement un des traits qui l'ont attiré-, les deux ont l'un envers l'autre des gestes qui ne lui échappent pas. Il attend la fin, au moment où ils s'apprêtent à partir, pour oser s'approcher d'eux.

-Bonjour, murmure-t-il avec une timidité qui n'est pas lui.

-Ito? fait Niimi.

Comme si elle pouvait se tromper.

-Je vous ai écoutés, précise-t-il tout aussi inutilement. C'était bien.

-Merci, dit simplement Sanada.

-Vous étiez mignons, tous les deux.

Il s'aperçoit alors que Niimi le dévisage comme un ennemi. Il lui retourne son attitude quelques secondes, ne sachant encore comment agir envers elle. Peut-elle comprendre ce que prononcer ces mots lui coûte?

-Vous êtes un couple?

Sanada est le premier à répondre que oui. Ito parvient à sourire. Il demande à Niimi s'il peut parler seul à seul avec Sanada, et pour une raison ou une autre, celle-ci accepte. Sanada et lui se retrouvent à l'extérieur, sous le ciel noir et étoilé.

-De quoi veux-tu parler? s'enquit alors Sanada.

Il est tellement proche, mais tout en Shiro lui fait comprendre que c'est bel et bien fini depuis longtemps. Il s'attarde néanmoins une seconde sur les traits de son visage.

-De nous deux. Elle sait, ta nouvelle compagne, que tu as couché avec moi?

Sa tirade se voulait acerbe- c'est en tout cas qu'Ito aurait souhaité, mais sa voix n'en contient rien.

-Oui, elle sait.

Silence.

-Elle sait aussi que c'est du passé. Je suis désolé, Ito, mais je l'aime, elle, et tu n'y changeras rien.

Bien sûr. Les faits. Rien d'autre que des faits. Mais cela ne fait pas disparaitre la douleur dans son bras.

-Alors c'est tout?

-Oui, c'est tout.

-Je pensais qu'il y avait trop de risques, dit-il à Sanada. Trop peu de chance d'atteindre Iscandar et d'en revenir. Mais j'ai eu tort, vous me l'avez prouvé. J'ai tort et je continue d'avoir tort.

-C'est tout? C'est aussi simple que ça?

-Qu'étais-je censé dire d'autre?

-Que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu aurais condamné des milliers de gens…

Sanada baisse le ton.

-... que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'aurais tué.

-Tu aurais survécu. Tu étais amplement assez intelligent pour mériter ta place dans ce monde.

-Et si ce n'avait pas été le cas? Et si on m'avait refusé, tu m'aurais pleuré?

Je ne serais pas venu, veut dire Ito. J'aurais préféré rester avec toi, quitte à ce que tu me détestes. Il relève les yeux vers le visage de son ancien amant.

-Je suis désolé, est tout ce qui sort de sa bouche.

-Moi aussi.

Sanada lui envoie un dernier regard avant de se détourner.

-Au revoir, murmure-t-il, fixant son dos.

-Au revoir, Ito.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils se séparent à nouveau. Il regarde Sanada s'éloigner, immobile, tiraillé en deux sur la conduite à tenir et la façon dont il se souvient de lui avant de tourner les talons à son tour. Ses yeux le brûlent autant que son bras. C'est de sa faute, après tout, s'il a perdu Sanada et ne reverra jamais Yurisha.

…

Le sommeil ne vient pas, cette nuit-là. Allongé dans son lit, Ito furète sur le réseau. Il sent Mamoru l'observer, distraitement, peu importe là où il se trouve. _Tu n'en a pas marre?_ demande finalement Ito.

Mamoru roule des yeux. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais dit ce qui te préoccupe._ Agacé, Ito referme l'ordinateur d'un geste sec.

_Tu ne te dis jamais que peut-être, j'aimerais avoir une vie privée?_

Son "ami" émet un rire bref._ Jamais. À ta place, j'y aurais renoncé depuis un long moment._ Ito le sent sourire avant de le voir. Mamoru n'a pas changé en un an: il a toujours l'allure d'un capitaine des forces de défense qu'on aurait oublié quelque par dans l'espace et qui se serait laissé aller. Puis, Mamoru lui sourit à nouveau, et Ito en oublie sa pensée précédente lorsqu'il sent le poids sur le matelas, à ses côtés, même si ses yeux ne distinguent rien… parce que, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, Mamoru est loin d'être dépourvu de charme. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, en ce moment, dans la noirceur et la chaleur de l'été, une personne plus réelle que ce fantôme qui respire à travers lui. Il a presque l'impression d'être touché, même s'il sait pertinemment que tout est impossible.

Ce genre de choses arrive de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci, mais ce n'en est pas moins bizarre- enfin, un degré de bizarrerie au dessus du reste. Ito n'est pas surpris. Après tout, il est plus probable qu'il soit devenu schizophrène qu'il puisse être hanté par le fantôme d'un homme décédé pendant l'opération M et portant précisément le nom de Kodai. Mamoru finit par reprendre la parole. _Pourquoi y es-tu allé? Qu'espérais-tu?_

_Je n'en sais rien_, admet Ito.

_J'ai toujours pensé que lui et Kaoru étaient destinés l'un à l'autre._ Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion, Ito ne réagit pas.

_Comment les as-tu rencontrés?_ demande-t-il plutôt. _Tu ne me l'as jamais dit._

_Ah, ça, c'est une longue histoire_, rit Mamoru. _Et ça me ferait plaisir de te la raconter… mais pas d'une seule traite. Sache seulement que la première fois que j'ai vu Kaoru, c'était il y a cinq ans et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait le béguin pour Sanada._

_Il y a cinq ans?_

Mamoru hoche la tête. _Je l'avais vu venir. Même si c'est inespéré que ça se soit produit si vite._ Ito se contente de sourire, fixant le plafond. Le poids se déplace alors. _Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs._

_Ça va._

Son ami laisse échapper un son indistinct. _Une rupture est toujours douloureuse. La tienne devrait l'être. Mais tu as pris les choses excessivement bien._

_Comment aurais-tu voulu que je réagisse?_

_Au moins en étant triste,_ répond aussitôt Mamoru.

_Mais _j'ai_ été triste. Et je suis passé à autre chose._

_Ah han._

_Très mature. As-tu conscience que j'ai eu sept mois pour réfléchir?_

La cicatrice qu'il porte à l'épaule droite se met alors à le tirailler d'une drôle de façon, comme si quelqu'un y touchait. Mamoru semble presque amusé, un instant. _C'est ton dernier mot? C'est ce qui te fait croire que tu es plus mature que moi, Shinya?_

Ito expire. _J'aimerais que tu me lâches._ Mamoru s'exécute aussitôt, lentement. Ito se rassoit. _Il faut que je te demande…_ commence-t-il avec précaution. _À propos de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Des moments où, quand j'ai revu Sanada, je me suis mis à penser comme si… si j'étais toi. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe plus que toi,_ réplique son ami, soudain un peu fâché. _Et si tu penses que je ne vis pas moi-même l'expérience la plus étrange de ma vie, tu as tort._

_Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement d'où tu viens?_

_Parce que je ne le sais pas._ Ito ne sait que répondre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà vécu une telle situation auparavant. Mamoru reprend finalement la parole. _Tout ce que je sais à propos de cette situation, tu le sais déjà. Et il ne fait aucun sens de se comporter comme des étrangers parce qu'il semble que nous sommes définitivement liés l'un à l'autre. _Après un long, très long moment de silence, Ito acquiesce.

_Parle-moi de Kaoru,_ dit-il plutôt. _De votre rencontre._ Et Mamoru le prend au mot. De cet étrange mais pratique "lien" qu'ils partagent, il lui montre comment il a connu Niimi et comment il est devenu ami avec elle et Sanada. Ito s'y voit carrément. Et s'en souvient. C'est ainsi, presque à chaque fois… Mais comme les souvenirs affluent, Ito se rend bien vite compte qu'il n'arrive plus à distinguer les traits de Mamoru aussi bien qu'il le faisait au départ. _Est-ce parce que tu t'effaces?_

_Je ne m'efface pas,_ dit Mamoru. Même sa voix est plus lointaine, mais Ito le sent sourire. _Je pense que… Peu importe. Je suis toujours là, sous une forme ou une autre. _

_Comment suis-je censé interpréter ça?_

Mamoru rit à nouveau. _Tel que je l'ai dit, Shinya. Tu sauras bien assez tôt._


End file.
